Mr Men show:: Dillydale Goes to Hell & Back
by Chiakakiri
Summary: As the name implies, Dillydale does go to hell & back, this is a series of Mr. Men show stories that I'm randomly working on mainly to clear my head. Rated T for many a things.
1. Story one, Chapter one: Mad Crush

The first of God-knows how many there will be, depends on how long I'm obsessed with the Mr. Men & Little Miss.

This one is focused on a Happy x Grumpy pairing. I'unno if you could call it Yaoi, but yeah.. /

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_My reflection blinked back at me as I realized I held a steaming cup of coffee in my hand. "Creamer?" asked a deep, slightly coarse voice. I looked away from my caffeine & into the eyes of ... my neighbor? I covered my shock with a soft smile & a "Please". Apparently tickled pink, he asked me "So how was your day?"_

This isn't right.

_I quickly began to panic, what was I doing here?_

_"Happy, Happy what's wrong?"_

_I stared down at my beverage & realized I was sweating so much that it was dripping into the cup. I felt lightheaded, & closed my eyes._

_**Thump**_

In a mess of fabric, I struggled to win my sight back. "Honey? Honey?" It was Sunshine. "Oh, Honey! You fell out of bed! That's the third time this week." she observed worriedly. I simply groaned in response, pulling the covors off my head. "I'm fine dear."

"Nightmare?" I peered at her round, perplexed face.

I shook my head, "No. Just an odd dream 'tis all." I reaasured her, crawling back into bed with the blanket in tow. I made myself comfterble & close my eyes.

"What was it about?"

I sighed happily as normal, "nothing important dear"

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

The bright sunlight shone in my eyes, I wasn't ready to wake up so I turned away from the illumination.

_Wait a second, The sun?_

I pondered the presence of sunlight for a moment, then frantically flipped towards my alarm clock. The bright red numbers read Ten Thirty.

"Ten _THIRTY_?!" I screeched, tumbling out of bed, "I'm late for work!" I dashed for the bathroom, quickly throwing together my hair & brushing my teeth; I didn't bother to do much else. As I drew my normal outfit together, I reflected on the strange, and slightly shocking, dream I had last night. _Mr. Grumpy? But why? He's a fine neighbor, but he seems to detest me quite a bit. Always annoyed, negative, and somewhat self-absorbed._...

It suddenly felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach.

_No. I'm not like that._

I quickly dressed myself & hurried out the door.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Colliding with the service desk, I met Little Miss Calamity's lighthearted face. "Hi Mr. Happy! You look tired, not enough sleep?" she smiled. I sighed as she handed me a clipboard, "Weird dream, nothing to worry over." I flashed my popular smile & looked down at the clipboard. As I searched for my patinet's name, my face flushed.

_Mr. Grumpy_

I quickly tread towards his waiting room, and tried to sound as confident as possible as I greeted him. "Hello Mr. Grumpy!" I smiled widely, "What can I do for you today?"

Grumpy, of course, sighed in aggrovation, "Mr. Tickle was at it again & I fell into a ditch. I think I broke something." he explained, pointing at his left side. I could feel my face begin to warm

_If he broke something, that means I have to examine him, which means I have to **undress** him..! _I clutched myself, surprised by the sudden anxiety I felt at the thought of examining him.

"Uhm, I'll be right back." I almost dashed out of the room with horror & exhaled nervously. "Miss Calamity!" I yelled out, "Could you take care of Mr. Grumpy?" I asked, with slight pleading in my voice. "Oh sure Mr. Happy!" she waved from her quarters, I scurried over & we traded clipboards. I sighed in pure relif, "Somethin' wrong Mr. Happy?" she kept her voice low. I smiled, "I'm fine Miss Calamity, don't worry."

She made a puzzled face, "If you say so.."

As Miss Calamity took over Mr. Grumpy's case, I looked down at my fresh clipboard, "Mr. Messy...something stuck in his.." I read the final word & surpressed my laughter.

"His rectum" I grinned. I could tell this would be a fun day.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

I yawned & stretched as I tossed my clothes into the corner of my, now that I think about it, horridly bright bathroom. Today I felt especially grateful that most of Dillydale's citizens are careful creatures & that the population of my hometown is small. Though I suddenly felt bad I was incapable of caring for one specific patient: Grumpy. I sighed & stepped into the hot shower that had so paitiently awaited me as I began to reflect on my day.

But as hard as I tried, I could hardly think about my day.

I squeezed some shampoo onto my hand & slowly worked it into my hair, but I suddenly noticed that the more I tried to think about my day, the more I thought about him, and the more rigorous & panicked my lathering became. I gasped & paused all movement; what was wrong with me today?! _It's just Grumpy. No big deal_. I sighed & positioned my head underneath the showerhead, & pretended as if the suds were all my worries, and let them wash away.

But it didn't work this time.

Sunshine wasn't home yet, so I simply dripped dryed as I walked around my home, it was more comfterble that way. I stepped out of the bathroom & looked out my bedroom window.

"Good golly, what is wrong with me.."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_Three soft taps graced my door as I found myself sitting in my living room, waiting for something. I looked down at myself & was suddenly stupefied; A little black DRESS?! A bit wobbly, I raced to answer the door in what I realized, were high-heeled shoes. When I touched the doorknob I realized this was a dream, but what kind of dream is this?!_

_I opened the door & was flabbergasted. Standing tall in a dashing, white suit accompanied by a black Borsalino hat was Mr. Grumpy. "Hello" he smiled softly._

_I gasped, horrified & overjoyed at the same time. I grabbed my chest & immediately wondered where the joy came from; was it part of the dream, or was it me? "Are you ready, dear?" he asked with his hand outstretched._

Dear..?

_I began to sweat bullets as I back away, falling twice because of the damn pumps I wore. I placed my back to the wall & I felt myself slide into a fit of psychosis. It felt as if everything was reeling, but nothing was moving & my heart beat a million times per every gruesome minute I was stuck inside my own head. Anxiety twinkled in Grumpy's eyes as he made a mad dash towards me._

_"Oh my God, are you ok?!" he almost sobbed, making a barrier with his arms around me. A million thoughs raced through my head, but only one came out of my sniveling existence. "What's wrong with me..?" I blubbled, bringing my arms closer to my heaving chest. Grumpy touched my face lovingly, "Nothing's wrong with you." he whispered, "What makes you think such an awful thing?" All time stopped as he tilted his head, and planted a soft kiss on my lips._

I bolted up from my pillow, drenched in sweat & panicked. I felt every inch of my face & even pinched my nose a few times. I looked over to my left; Sunshine still slept peacefully, for that I was thankful. I looked to my right; my clock read "Three Twenty-two".

I grit my teeth & scratched my head riggorusly out of frustration, "Ah jeez.." I almost laughed, "This is getting stranger & stranger". I unbuttoned my pajama-top & went on an excavation in my clothing drawrer for a fresh shirt.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Lalalalalalala! :D Worst thing I've ever written.


	2. Story one, Chapter one: Desires

More mind-clearing goodness! Hoorah, hoorah. .

Lolz, I'm stealing UK Tickle, I don't like his American voice. .

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

This morning I was particularly joyous; no dreaming, my mind just wandered in a deep, black abyss. It also shook me, that wasn't normal, but I'd rather not dream than have another dream about him. I knocked on my wooden desk three times as I said, "I hope I don't have any more dreams about Grumpy..." I jumped out bed & reached for the outfit on my desk that I had pre-determined yesterday.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

The doctor's office was very empty, the only person who came in was Mr. Rude complaining of a stomach ache; I gave him some liquid medicine for food poisoning & sent him on his way. The dead, awkward silence made me fidget in place. Miss Calamity stacked business cards on the desk opposite to me, bored out of her mind.

I twiddled my thumbs & tried to think about a million different things, just not him. I couldn't think about anything else, I felt as if I were a school girl sitting in class thinking about the class hunk or something. It was driving me insane.

I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat, "Miss Calamity, can I trust you?"

She knocked over her tower of cards & looked towards me, "What?"

"Can I trust you?"

She scratched her head, "Sure, but only if you feel you can.."

"Okay then" I huffed, "I-I think I maaay have a crush on..."

Calamity's ears perked, "On who?"

I swallowed my fear again, "..On Mr. Grumpy."

The room fell silent again as Miss Calamity processed my confession, "..On Grumpy?" I nodded. Her green eyes fluttered, "Why him of all the men in Dillydale? You could've fallen for Mr. Scatterbrain for all I care, but why Grumpy?" I shrugged, "I-I don't even know myself.. I just kinda realized something one day, y'know..?"

Miss Calamity moved away from her desk & towards me, she touched my cheek & wiped away warm water for my face. "Happy..You're crying." I sniffled & suddenly realized that I was crying, "I don't even know why I am..." I blubbed. She sighed & patted my shoulder, "You're okay Happy, you're ok.. You can trust me."

I sniffed, "Really?'

"I won't tell a soul."

I grinned my famous grin & hugged her tightly. Finally, a thousand pounds off of my shoulders, one thing I didn't have to live with; nobody knowing, my worst fear is keeping things to myself. "Thank you, Miss Calamity." Calamity pet the back of my head, "You're very welcome Happy. Hey!"

I let go of her & blinked twice, "Hm?" Miss Calamity grinned to herself, "Come to my house after work." she scratched her chin thoughtfully.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Dressed quite casual, a red turtleneck & some jeans, I rang Miss Calamity's door bell. I began fidgeting in place again, like at the office, thinking about what she could possibly want from me. I just prayed silently that it would help me with my situation. The door knob turned & the door opened to reveal a gleaming Miss Calamity, dressed just as casually. She smiled, "Ah, come on in & have a seat Happy!" I stepped inside was surprised that everything wasn't covered in plastic; her house was perfectly normal. My nose was quickly filled with the scent of lavender from an unknown source. I strolled into the livingroom & noticed one of my neighbors sat in a loveseat, smiling at me; Mr. Tickle.

Tickle grinned & ruffled his bright orange hair, "Aye Mr. Happy!" he said happily in his heavy, Scottish accent. I sat next to him & smiled graciously, "Good evening Mr. Tickle, how are you?" Tickle leaned in towards me, "I'm fine." he said almost seductively. "Now now Tickle, don't get too carried away yet!" laughed Miss Calamity. I stared at both of them, baffled, "What are you guys talking about?" Calamity cleared her throat, "I really want to see if you're gay or not." Tickle smiled, "I'm openly gay, haven't you ever noticed?"

I shook my head. As a matter of fact, I never did notice. I guess I didn't see Mr. Tickle enough to really notice any kind of behavior. "I've been going out with Mr. Bump for a year now.." he look to his left & his right. "But just between you & me.." he whispered, "I've been messing around with Mr. Bounce!" he began to giggle like a little girl.

Shocked by a sudden overload of information, I simply blinked & let my mind fall blank. "Huh..honestly, I never would've guessed Tickle." I shrugged.

Tickle leaned in closer towards me, and I could already feel beads of sweat begin to form on my forehead. I was shocked by his sudden touchiness as he caressed my cheek, I wanted to pull away.. but I found myself fastened in place; hypnotized by his gorgeous, sky blue eyes. "Don't start freakin' out on meh Happy.." the heat of his lips countered mine as I was pulled into a soft, and strangely arousing kiss. Tickle worked fast; he had already broke open my mouth & explored it thoroughly. He smirked, "Yer so amateur.." he said between kisses, "It's cyute." When he finally broke away, his foreign heat still lingered on me.

"So" Miss Calamity interrupted my train of thought, "Did you enjoy that?"

"What?"

"Did you enjoy making out with another man?"

My face lit with crimson, "Uhm..I guess I did." Tickle smiled, "Now you can grasp for the one you truly desire." Slowly, the phrase sunk into my head, and I began to cry. Tickle rubbed my back, "If he doesn't love you, there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"But I want _him_, and only _him_! If he doesn't want me... What will I do?"

Calamity sighed, "That is only something you can answer.."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Have you noticed that both my stories are getting worse & worse? Huh..weird.


End file.
